Wanted
by VikiCullen
Summary: Hermiones oath to her parents and the Fraternity comes back to bite her in the ass on her 18'th birthday. R&R!


**A/N: hello, everyone! This is my first crossover! Everything belongs to JKR and Universal Pictures...Ugh, i hate disclaimers :(**

**Enjoy! Review! **

A ray of sunlight hit the sleeping form of one Hermione Granger.

She grumbled in her sleep, one ink stained hand reaching up to rub her sore eyes.

She was laying spread eagle on the common room floor, piles of books surrounding her, the piles teetering dangerously over her head.

Parchment was spread around her, one crumpled piece of it digging into the lower of her back, making her squirm before yanking the parchment out from beneath her and tossing it into the fireplace.

Today was her eighteenth birthday, she noted as she opened her eyes and stared bleary eyed at the ceiling.

She should probably get up…

As if to second her thought one especially heavy tome teetered on the edge of its pile and promptly fell on her head, cushioned only slightly by her mane of curls.

"Bugger" she moaned in pain as she pushed the book away from her face, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead gently.

"I'll probably get a bump later…" she murmured as she glared at the attacking book.

"Happy birthday, indeed"

--

She had received everything she expected.

Some books on defence and transfiguration from the boys, saucy lingerie from Ginny and congratulations from those who really didn't care a rat's ass.

As she sat at breakfast with her friends, smiling as she fished up another Weasley sweater from the box that had arrived with the owls.

It was…_pink_. And had an H surrounded by white flowers on it.

Lovely.

She had to bite her lip to stop from making a disgusted face and instead smiled brilliantly and told Ron about how much she absolutely _loved _daisies.

She truly detested daisies, they smelled horrible, and she much preferred the blue scented sun orchids over the white flowers.

Her lying chatter was stopped as the doors to the great hall banged open.

In strode Professor Dumbledore, whom she had noted had been absent from breakfast, after him trailed three black clad men, all adorned with tattoos and smirks.

Her mouth formed a thin line as she rose from her seat, setting the Weasley sweater down in its box.

She had hoped that they would ignore her promise and let her celebrate her birthday in peace.

She should've known better.

Professor Dumbledore approached her, eyes twinkling merrily as he took in her defiant stance, chin raised and amber eyes blazing.

The tree muggles-for that was what they were- that accompanied the headmaster didn't look fazed by all of the obvious magic surrounding them, their hands clasped firmly on their gun holsters at their hips.

"Miss Granger" the headmaster greeted warmly "These gentlemen have…business to discuss with you I have been told"

She gritted her teeth…business indeed.

She shook her head and turned towards the biggest man, one to her right with a wicked looking grin and a piercing in his eyebrow.

"I'm not coming, Wolf" she growled, not intimidated at all by the burly man.

By now, the whole great hall was leaning closer in their seats, all wanting to hear the juicy gossip being created at their very eyes.

But only a couple of people at the Gryffindor table would hear the conversation.

The man called Wolf drew a hand through his black tresses and sighed, still smiling though, as if he had anticipated this.

"I thought so, Princess…so did _they_" he emphasised the last word, making sure that she knew of whom he was speaking of.

"That is why they brought me" he continued and before she could open her mouth to retort he had her hanging over one broad shoulder, banging her small fists against his stone hard back and cursing like a sailor.

She saw Harry and Ron jump out of their seats, wands blazing, but they were stilled by some gentle words from the headmaster before they could attack.

"Put me down, or so help me, Merlin I will shove your gun up your…!" she growled angrily, only getting more furious as his rumbling laughter made her body vibrate uncomfortably.

The other two followed them silently, smirking at her quickly reddening face and flaring eyes.

They walked to the Headmaster's office, the password was spoken and she was carried up the revolving stairs, into the circular room.

Dumbledore was not there, and she assumed that he had refrained from arriving to give them some privacy.

There, leaning against the desk was her mother and seated behind her on the _Headmasters chair_ was her father, fiddling restlessly with his gun. It was obvious that he hadn't killed anyone in a while, for the lack of action always made Fraternity members twitchy.

Her parents looked every inch the killer couple they were, dressed completely in black, with leather boots, belts and silver knives and guns glinting in the light.

They looked like an older version of Mr and Mrs. Smith.

Only, her father couldn't in any way be similar in looks to Brad Pitt, the scar covering half his face and eye patch over his scarred eye creating a scary picture. They called him Captain.

Her mother, also was nothing like the beautiful Angelina Jolie, for her hair was the exact same as Hermione's, though in her work the hair was big trouble, and instead of trying to deal with the mane of curls she cut it so short that she had a thick halo of curls ending at her earlobes.

On her head was a black hat, a fedora that shadowed her mysterious green eyes.

In her leather gloved hands she was holding a package, wrapped in matte black paper with a red ribbon around it.

Wolf put Hermione down and backed away from the Granger family, hoping to be able to get out fast if bullets started to rain.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione growled angrily, one hand trying to fix her ruffled hair while the other pulled down her school skirt.

"You very well know, Princess" her father stated and pointed the gun at one of the moving portraits, squinting his only remaining eye as he aimed, but put the gun down without shooting.

The portrait of Armando Dippet squealed and jumped into another frame for cover from the expected bullet, nearly pushing Phineas out of the frame.

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from grinning, but steeled herself and resumed her frown.

"I don't want to do it"

"I know you don't, darling, but it is your duty as a Granger and even your headmaster thought it's a good idea to train you…you could use it in this…wizarding war"

This time it was her mother who spoke, the gentle purr of her voice a stark contrast to the slightly intimidating form she posed.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Dumbledore actually thought it was a good idea?

Her father leaned forward, resting his elbows on Dumbledore's desk.

"Even if you complain and argue all day, it's not going to help. We've already had this discussion and you yourself agreed to start your training when turning eighteen. There is nothing else to it. Now be a good girl and come give your father a kiss" he growled, the fatherly words distorted by his annoyed tone and frown that made his scarred face look even more frightening.

Hermione nodded, remembering the day she had agreed to the terms.

"_Fine!" she growled, pacing in the living room, hair in disarray and eyes blazing._

"_When I turn eighteen I'll do the bloody training and after that, I'll do three hits, nothing more! If I like it…I'll join. But if I don't you'll leave it alone! Deal?" she said and faced her smirking parents._

"_Deal" they echoed, just before her father's cell phone rang and her parents exchanged smiles and a good luck kiss._

_She wondered what the poor person who had been dealt to her father had done to deserve death._

Hermione walked to the desk and leaned over to give her father a kiss on his scarred cheek, smiling when she realized that she had missed her parents, no matter how annoying they were.

"I've missed you guys" she smiled.

Her mother grinned, eyes sparkling beneath her hat "We've missed you too, Princess"

"What is that?"

She just noticed the package in her mother's hands and her curiosity was piqued.

"Oh" her mother had seemed to have forgotten that she had held it for she looked confused for a moment before she realized what her daughter meant.

"This is your birthday present" she smiled and handed the package over.

Hermione ripped into the paper and saw a perfectly smooth polished ebony box, engraved with sun orchids around the edges.

She opened the lid and grinned like a lunatic when she saw what was inside.

"Holy shit!" she squealed and gently took the gleaming silver gun out of the box.

It was shiny, with a leather grip on the handle and sun orchids engraved around it. When she looked closer she noted that in one of the orchids 'Princess' had been carved in gold letters, shining just a spark brighter than the silver around it.

In the lid of the box there were several hand made bullets, bullets that only the Grangers used, they had twisting patterns around them and pointed tips that penetrated the flesh easily.

Her father also handed her a black leather holster, it too with engraved orchids to match the theme.

"Thank you…she's gorgeous" Hermione said and looked lovingly at her new toy.

"You're welcome, use her wisely" Her father said.

Her mother smirked, knowing that when he said wisely, he meant 'when killing people'.

"We gotta' go soon, Captain, Ace" Wolf called and my father nodded, taking my mothers hand as he walked towards the door.

"Will you show us your room first, Princess?" Her mother smiled and Hermione nodded, deciding to savour her moment. It wouldn't be long until she was cross with them again anyhow.

--

Hermione walked the silent corridors of Hogwarts with her parents and their three associates.

Only the most important Fraternity members knew of her power and her deal to train with them. One of those important people was Wolf, a long time friend of her parents, with shaggy black hair and warm brown eyes. He had always been there for her and she saw him as an older brother whom she could always count on.

The other two, she had never met before and she wasn't introduced. They were probably important too, close to her uncle Sloan.

Her uncle Sloan wasn't really her uncle, but she called him that anyway. He was the head of the Fraternity and always came over for Christmas, the only holiday the Grangers spent like a normal family.

Now, it was obvious that her parents weren't dentists like she had told her friends, but you couldn't really say: What my parents do for a living? Oh, they are mercenaries. But they only kill people that a mysterious loom tells them to kill!

So, she came up with the brilliant: They're dentists…tooth healers.

No witch or wizard –except - in their right mind would be interested in such a mundane job. Not when one of her fellow classmates' parents worked with breeding Chimaeras.

The other students were probably in class by now; she hoped that McGonagall knew that she was occupied, not skipping class…

When they reached the Gryffindor Common room, she spoke the password and the Fat lady opened the portrait to the odd group.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said and guided them to the middle of the room.

"Only girls can enter the girls' dormitories, so…Mom?" she nodded towards the staircase.

"What happens if a guy tries to go in?" Wolf smirked, interested with the challenge.

"Try and see for yourself" she grinned and gestured to the stairs.

He grinned back and walked confidently up the stairs, the stairs staying in place until he reached quite close to the door.

"Apparently, guys can enter t…" he was interrupted by the stairs flattening, sending him butt first down the slide, landing with a 'thump' on the red Gryffindor carpet.

--


End file.
